


The truth hurts...

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentworth Prompt: Kim lands in Erica’s office and decides to talk about Franky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth hurts...

Kim took the seat opposite the governor, crossing her arms and sitting rigid in the chair. She was obviously uncomfortable.  
“Have I done something?” she asked, confused. Kim generally kept her nose clean, she’d hardly ever been in the governor’s office. And she was quite happy with that; Kim knew that Erica was her only competition for Franky’s affections.  
“No, Kim. You haven’t. I’m just wondering why you’ve never taken the opportunity to get involved in any study that’s been offered. You’re bright enough, surely you must get bored?”  
Kim frowned, shrugging, “I’m only here for another two years. Plus, I have Franky, she keeps me from getting very bored,” Kim smiled at the way Erica flinched.  
“Well,” Erica ignored the provocation, “Franky’s studying, you’ve seen how much she gets of it.”  
Kim looked away, “I don’t think it’s the studying Franky likes, do you?” she said coldly.  
Erica cleared her throat. She hadn’t wanted to make this meeting in the first place; Kim had always seemed polite and even-tempered, but Erica knew she wasn’t stupid and must have picked up on what was, or wasn’t going on between her and Franky. The higher powers had seen that Kim’s record was practically spotless plus she was intelligent, that was obvious, and had settled on the opinion that she would benefit from furthering her education, aka be another successful statistic for Wentworth.  
Erica cleared her throat again, “I don’t know what you mean,” she said evenly, continuing, “if you’re not interested – “  
“Sorry, I forgot you don’t care about the women who aren’t interested in you,” Kim had started now, and wouldn’t stop. There were many things she’d wanted to say to Erica for quite a while now.  
“Kim, I don’t know where this attitude has come from. The minister thinks – “  
Kim shifted, uncrossing her arms, “Bullshit.”  
“Excuse me?” Erica so did not want to get into this, but felt that choice quickly slipping out of her grasp.  
“So have you fucked yet?” It was as though Kim switched personalities in a split second.  
Erica rubbed her neck, taking a deep breath, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why don’t you just leave if you’re not interested in anything I have to say.”  
“I’m interested in what you have to say,” Kim said quietly.  
“I won’t discuss other prisoners with you, Kim,” Erica said sternly.  
Kim shrugged, “So there is something to discuss?”  
“No,” Erica was flustered now, trying not to show it, “Kim, look I don’t know what you think is going on, but you’re wrong.”  
“Everybody knows Franky flirts with you like crazy, but maybe not everybody see’s the way that you look back at her.”  
Erica sighed, “Okay, yes Franky can be a little…full on, but I do not encourage her, that would be unprofessional.”  
Kim nodded, “It would, wouldn’t it?”  
Erica stood up, trying to gain some authority back in the situation, “Yes it would be, now we’re not getting anywhere so I think you should just – “  
“I love her,” Kim snapped, standing up, “but she’s too fucking busy making doe eyes at you to even notice me anymore.”  
Erica closed her eyes for a quick moment, “Kim, I can’t help how Franky does or does not feel about me, but I can assure you that there is absolutely nothing going on.”  
Kim shook her head and started to pace the governor’s office; ironically, she reminded Erica of Franky when she was in a foul mood, “Bullshit. You’re always sharing those little smiles and looks with her, I’m not blind,” she took a few steps closer to the governor, “I wonder what would happen if I even put the seed of thought into the minister’s head that the governor was having an affair with a prisoner.”  
Erica lost it, “Kim, I have never laid a finger on any of the women at Wentworth in any form. Yes, Franky may have made advances but every time she did I shut her down. You know what she’s like, she’s persistent but I told her it wasn’t on. I haven’t done anything wrong, Kim,” and she made herself believe it, after all that kiss had been Franky forcing herself on the governor and she had never let it go any further than that, “I have never laid a finger on her,” she repeated.  
Kim laughed openly, “You don’t have to touch someone to have an affair, Miss Davidson. Face it, bodies touching or not, you’re with her as much as I am,” Kim screwed up her eyes for a moment before regaining composure, “if not, more,” she said quietly, turning to the door and walking away.

Erica raised her hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples as she took a seat, letting a deep breath out. “Fuck,” she swore out loud, slamming both fists against her desk, burying her head in her hands. I will not cry, I will not cry, she only repeated the mantra for thirty seconds before the tears were too much for her eyes to contain. How the hell had it even come to this? Well that was simple, she’d let herself fall for Franky. It was ridiculous. She was in lust, if not in love, with a prisoner. The truth hurts, I guess, she thought as she wiped away the tears. She turned to her computer, closed the file she had been working on and bought up a blank page, addressing it to the minister. Resigning from Wentworth would be the hardest decision she ever made.


End file.
